To See
by Pennatus
Summary: Your heartbeat is what I hear, but your love is what I want...can't you see that? Yaoi Kazuki x Juubei oneshot.


Well, here we are. This story is rather cliché – rather ridiculously so, now that I look back at it…demo…it's so cute… - but if you're looking for a little pick-me-up and a bit of happy fluff, then it's perfect for you. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I do not own GetBackers. Damn.

--

Juubei waited patiently as Kazuki tottered around the kitchen, preparing for dinner. The Thread Master, unsurprisingly, was an extremely competent cook – he managed to make amazing meals even when they were low on money and food. But that didn't really matter to Juubei. He was sure that no matter how the food tasted, he would've ate it, because he knew Kazuki had made it just for him. He could practically taste the love and concern cooked into each meal, and neither would Kazuki, he expected.

Wincing as he heard a crash and a cut off exclamation, plus a slightly delayed "I'm alright!", Juubei began to think about a subject that had been the cause of many conversations – his sight. Juubei honestly didin't mind losing his ability to see. He had sacrificed it for the sake of battle; and while it was sometimes disconcerting not to view the world, with Kazuki's help he never had any problems. Regretting his decision would leave him nothing but empty lies to himself and more pain for Kazuki, which Juubei would never wish to inflict upon his friend.

However, Kazuki had a different mindset. Juubei could tell the long haired man partly blamed himself for the loss of his sight, and did everything he could to help the flying needle user and make him as comfortable as possible. Sometimes Juubei felt a little pampered, but he knew that this was Kazuki's method of gaining his forgiveness (though Juubei had already given it), and so he put up with it.

He heard a scraping sound as Kazuki pulled a chair next to him and a slight creak as he sat down. Feeling a light touch on his shoulder, Juubei turned his head slightly, but otherwise didn't react.

"Juubei…" Kazuki sighed. Juubei mentally winced as he heard the utter sadness and desperation sunk into his simple name. And maybe…a hint of longing?

Well, it didn't matter. If Kazuki needed comfort, Juubei would be the first to give it. He would give anything for the slender man, his life even, if need be. Anything for Kazuki.

He let his hand snake forward, finding Kazuki's waist. He wrapped both arms around the Thread Master.

"Juubei?" Kazuki sounded puzzled, but then released a little sigh and rested his head on Juubei's chest. Juubei let his hand come up and stroke Kazuki's silky hair. He let his hair down when they were alone. He always did. Juubei wasn't sure if it was a sign of hi trust, or he simply liked it down, but he definitely enjoyed the feeling of running his fingers through the man's long chocolate locks.

Kazuki let his arms wrap around Juubei and was quiet as he listened to the other man's heart beat through his thin shirt.

B-dmp…b-dmp…

"Juubei…why don't you regret losing your sight?"

"Because I gave it up for you."

B-dmp…b-dmp…

"Why does that make it all right?"

"Because I would do anything for you."

B-dmp…b-dmp…

"How can you say that? You have your own life too, Juubei."

"Yes, Kazuki, I do – but without my life is nothing, and so I devote my life to you."

B-dmp…b-dmp…

"You give me too much, Juubei. I don't deserve your devotion."

"You do yourself wrong, Kazuki. You deserve much more then I can give you. However, I will give you all I can, and whatever you ask of me will never be too hard."

B-dmp…b-dmp…

Juubei felt Kazuki's fingers dig into his back. "I just…want you to be able to see again." Was his shirt getting damp? "Is that too much to ask?"

Juubei tightened his arms around the smaller man. "You don't understand, Kazuki. I…I don't _need_ to see. At least, not with my eyes. I…" He didn't know how to finish. He couldn't describe his thoughts, and how his lack of sigh hadn't effected him at all.

B-dmp…b-dmp…

He was sure of it now. Kazuki was crying. "Juubei…what if…what if you forget me? I…I don't just want to be the person who helps you get around. I want to be your friend…and…" He released a small sob.

"And what, Kazuki?"

B-dmp…b-dmp…

"And…if I can…I want to be…something more then a friend." And he buried his face deeper, as though hiding from the consequences.

"Kazuki…"

B-dmp, b-dmp…

"It's ok if you don't want to, Juubei. If you don't, then I still want to be friends. I don't want –"

"Kazuki." Juubei let the hand that was stroking his hair fall and trace Kazuki's jawline. "Anything that will make you happier, I'll do."

B-dmp, b-dmp…

"I don't want you to love me because I tell you to," whispered Kazuki. Juubei felt his mouth move as his hand was still on his jaw. "I want you to love me because you, yourself, as a person, feel the same."

"You don't understand, Kazuki. If you're happy, I'm happy. So if I _make_ you happy, _I'm _happy…" He chuckled in exasperation, finding it hard to put his feelings into words. "What I mean is…" Juubei smiled slightly. "Let's make each other happy."

B-dmp, b-dmp!

Kazuki tilted his head back and stared at the blind man, knowing he would sense his movement. "Juubei…I…"

"Shh," hushed Juubei. And with unerring accuracy, the blind man pressed his lips to Kazuki.

Kazuki's lips were soft and gentle. When Juubei began to explore the cavern of his mouth, Kazuki willingly submitted, seeking comfort and, thought Juubei, dominance. Juubei gave both, deepening the kiss and letting his body give into his wants and needs.

The rest of the night was lost in a frenzy of misplaced clothing and rustling sheets, dinner forgotten. And when Juubei woke the next morning from the golden sun, warm upon his face, he rolled over and encountered Kazuki.

"Juubei…" he heard Kazuki whisper, sounding tired, but for once, happy.

"I can see you, Kazuki," Juubei murmured, tracing the contours of the now familiar body beside him.

"I can see you perfectly."


End file.
